NEW LOVE
by RaniyDaze
Summary: AU mom, your eyes. its nothing I just have to hunt I'm sorry bella i love you only you
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. **

**Summary:**

Edward and Bella finally do IT, but Edward leaves her for another vampire (Kristen). Meanwhile while Alice is having mixed feelings about Ryan (Kristen's brother). 100 years later they go back to forks to see the Forks High talent Show and are surprised.

Who will Bella end up with?

**Tell me if I should continue!!! **

**This is a AU ******************************


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: surprise **_

_**Alice POV**_

**I was sitting on the sofa with Ryan's arms around. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. She was sad that she broke jasper heart but he was forgiving like Bella and he was happy for me. I was glad that we could still be friends. I just wish Bella and Edward were still friends. It has been 100 years since we left her in forks after Edward found Kristen. I never had a saw what happen to her because Edward told me not to look. **

**I was deep in thought when I heard Ryan ask what wrong I said nothing, I knew he didn't believe me but he let the subject drop. Just then a vision hit me.**

……………………………………_**vision……………………………………………….**_

_**There was a stage and a announcer on stage. He called some one name Anthony and Ally to the stage when the came in view they looked the exact copy of Bella and Edward **_

……………………………………_**..vision……………………………………………**_

**OMC, I was going to see my best friend again. The vision was taking place in a hour. I have to get everyone ready. **

"**Guys" I yelled **

"**Ok so there is going to be a talent show in forks in an hour and I want to go." I told them. **

**They all agreed looking for something to do, except Edward **

"**Why what are you hiding Alice" he asked **

"**Nothing, I just wanna have fun ok"**

**He looked unconvinced but agreed. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**We arrived just in time. Some people were coming out, going in.**

**We parched our ticket from the stand, one for everyone one of us: Carlisle, Esme, jasper, Rose, Emmett, Ryan, me, Edward, and Kristen. **

**When we got to where we were suppose to give our tickets. There wasn't anyone.**

"**Hello" said Esme**

**Then a Boy came out from inside, he was about 17 years old. **

"**Hold for one moment please" he said**

**He then took out his cell phone and called some one **

"**Come to the Stand" he said into the phone**

"**Because I wanna watch my best friends do the show"**

"**Thanks"**

"**He will be here in just a moment" he told us **

**Rose was getting impatience but Emmett handled her just as some with geeky glasses came to get our ticket **

"**Thanks, Enjoy the show." **

"**Thanks, we will" I answered him by jumping up and down. **

**We all went in the Auditorium to find a place to sit. There were 8 seats in one row open and one in front of it. We went to sit there. **

**We took the 8 seats but jasper was left to sit in the front. **

"**Is this Seat taken" he asked to people sitting there**

"**Oh I am so sorry but it is" the girl said**

"**It's fine" he said **

"**Its fine Em, I'll sit with your parents" said some one behind him**

"**Thanks" jasper said as he turned around but she was gone. **

**He just shook his head and sat down. **

**I saw someone sitting in the seat in front of jasper and thought she was who gave up her seat. **

**The lady turned around handed the kids two red roses.**

"**Next time buy your own dang flowers" She said **

"**Thanks" The girl and boy said at the same time. **

"**They are on in 5, 4, 3, 2." the girl told the guy just as the announcer came on stage. **

_**So far you have seen amazing acts performed by your felloe students, now for our last act. You now them, you love them, pleases give a hand to Anthony and Ally swan.**_

**My families' mouth dropped when they heard the last name. The girl and guy stood up to scream on top of their lungs with the Whole auditorium. Ally took the mic from the announcer **

"**How is everybody doing?"**

"**Today we will be doing a song that we wrote about our mom" Then she pointed at the lady that sat in front of jasper.**

**Behind the curtain was a piano where on the bench a boy sat. **

"**But first we are going to a song that is one of my favorites and my brother's"**

"**Not" he said **

**Everyone laughed **

**She looked at him like she was about to kill him, he just smiled**

"**Well here we go"**

**Anthony stared to play the piano softly and ally sat next to him and stared singing in the most beautiful voice. **

Uh oh  
there you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus:  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
[If We Were A Movie Lyrics on  
see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing

[Chorus x3

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: Bella**_

Alice POV

**After they did the Hannah Montana Song, they did the song they wrote for Bella. It was beautiful. It was about what she went through and how strong she has been for them and has done everything to make them happy and that sometimes she has choose between her and their happiness and she always choose theirs. That she was the greatest mom any one could have. **

**After the song everyone cheered. **

"**I think I am going to cry" said the girl named Em**

"**Well it's a good think you can't" answered the boy **

"**Ok, so our last song is going to how I feel about my boyfriend at the moment" Ally announced. **

**The guy in front scooted down in his seat, "Oh god!!!"**

"**Dude you are in trouble" the boy next to him said **

"**Shut up" **

Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you

I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cuz it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows   
What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come

[CHORUS

Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line  
[CHORUS

**Everybody was laughing by the time she was done with the song. **

**The boy was so down in his seat that you couldn't even see him by now. The announced came back and took the mic from Ally,**

"**So how was that" everyone cheered**

"**Romantic, touching and Funny, that was a triple treat ladies and gentlemen" he said. **

"**Please welcome all our perpetrations on the stage"**

**People dressed in costumes, and dress clothes came out one the stage and took placed in a line after Anthony and Ally.**

"**The judges and decide and our winner for the talent show is/are………….Anthony Mason Swan and Alice Elizabeth Swan".**

**Everyone shoot up and cheered for them.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………**After the show everyone went to the hallway to talk about the show, we could find Bella or Ally and Anthony because Edward could read their mind, but then I Spotted Bella with two other people. **

"**Look over there" I told my family**

**When we got there our path crossed with Anthony but he was talking with bunch of people while walking toward us so he didn't see us, which lead for him to bump into Edward. **

" **Sorry dude, I wasn't looking where I was going" Anthony to Edward**

"**It's Fine" Edward said in a haze **

**Anthony nodded and kept walking but got stopped by some one in front of him.**

"**What are you doing here dog" Said one of the guys that were with Anthony**

"**I am just here to warn you guys that you are going to be killed at the champion ship"**

"**Don't worry dude, we can take our self we don't need dog help"**

**I was wondering why they were calling them dogs but the question got answered when the boy in front of them said "dogs don't like to lose, to hawks"**

**I remembered that Forks mascot is Hawks so there might me Dogs.**

"**Well as you know that Hawks rule the Sky and we are going to rule you on the field" Said the sat in Front of us. **

"**So what did you think of the Talent show, See that talent not what you had last month" Anthony asked**

**The guy growled**

"**I think dogs go like this, Bark, Bark" Anthony said **

**The guy just left **

"**I think I am going to go too, he ruined my mood" Anthony told the group "plus we have practice". **

**They all nodded and went their separate ways after tell good job to Anthony and **

**Ally.**

"**WOW, that your son" Emmett joked after a moment of silence.**

"**Yeah" Edward answered lamely just as Bella bumped into jasper and stared falling**

"**You haven't changed have you?" jasper asked after he caught her.**

"**What are you doing here" she asked **

"**We came to the talent show" I said hugging her**

"**We want to meet your kids and husband" Rose said also hugging her and surprising everyone **

"**They went home, how about you all come with us then you could meet them" Said the guy with her. **

"**Sure" we said, and then Bella hugged everyone except Ryan, Kristen, And Edward**

"**They are going to be so happy to finally see you personally" she said hugging Jasper, Rose and Emmett**

"**What do you mean personally?" Edward asked **

"**We kind of have been talking to them after we left" Rose answered**

"**How about I introduce my friend to you" Bella Interrupt before Edward killed Rose.**

**She Pointer to the Girl and said his is my best Friend Magritte but goes my Meg**

**And this is her husband peter but goes by John because there last name is Johnson **

"**John is teaches English here and is Tony and Ben's Soccer couch"**

"**Tony?" I asked **

"**Anthony doesn't like to be called my this full name" Bella said **

"**Who's Ben?" Esme Asked this time **

"**Ben and Emily are their kids, she also got pregnant to a vampire" Bella told us "it's a ling story I'll tell us at home" **

**We walked to her and gasped She had a Nissan skyline Coupe. **

**Bella just smiled and said wait until you see that house. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………**Please review and tell me if its good or bad**

**I changed the mascot because I don't like their Spartans mascot ;) **

**Review and you will get Cookies **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tony and Ally**

**Bella POV **

**It was great to see my second family again. I am really glad that they don't hate me.**

**It was a little weird to see Edward happy with another woman but I have to deal with it, we had our chance and we blew it or I blew it. It was also weird to see Alice my best friend who I thought could not love any one but Jasper in an another man's arms. I guess the saying "Things change" really applies here.**

**After introduction, and the hugging and I missed you, we decided to go home to catch up. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Ryan rode in Carlisle's Mercedes; Rose, Emmett, Edward and Kristen rose in Edward's Volvo, and there wasn't any room in there cars so I said it was ok for Jasper to ride with me. **

**I had to go slow so they could follow, as we reach home I went fast, I guess it was because I was nervous what they would think of my children and what Tony and Ally would think of their Father and his Family. **

**OMG, What if tony and ally don't like living with me and they want to live with Edward. I will die if they decide to leave me. Omg, why didn't think of this before?**

"**Clam down, they love you and they would never do that you " Emily said feeling my emotion and reading my mind.**

**I took few deep breaths and parked in our circular driveway. They others parked and begin to file out of there cars as well. After I made sure I was clam, I mentioned them to follow up the stairs. As we were going up the stairs, they were gasping, and saying OMGs. **

"**WOW, Bella this house is huge" Emmett said**

"**Thanks" **

"**Now, I know what you felt when you saw our house" Alice smiled**

**I opened the double doors to revel the music room. It was a family room but Emily took out the walls and the kids decided to put there musical instruments in it so it became the Music room.**

**There was the piano, guitars, drum kit, and several flutes with chairs here and there. The room looked like a huge hallway with paintings, pictures, and old fashioned mirrors. There was a chandler over the piano which was on a plat form, east side of the wall was glass like the Cullen house but was covered with red curtains, the color of the room was off white so they stood out. **

"**This is the music room" I told them. They still had there mouth open. **

"**Guys" I called into the house. **

"**Living room" Tony called.**

"**This way" **

**On the right side of the room was the living room, which was also very open with white couches, black rug and the color was white with black shapes. It was my favorite room beside the backyard and my room. **

"**I love the black and white" Esme gasped**

"**Thanks" Emily smiled since she decorated this room. **

**When the kids heard Esme's voice their head turned around from the laptop they were looking at so fast that I was afraid they broke their necks. **

"**Grandpa, Grandma" Tony and Ally said in unison. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting the 'rents **

_**Bella POV**_

_**Recap:**_

"Grandpa, Grandma"

_**NOW**_

Ben was the first one to come out of his shock, then Meg and they walked up to Carlisle and Esme.

"I am Benjamin, but call me Ben"

"Carlisle, Very nice to meet you Ben"

"Likewise Dr Cullen"

"Please call me Carlisle"

Ben nodded his head and stepped back so his sister can introduce herself, behind her Tony and Ally are standing to go next.

"Magritte, but call me Meg" Meg said as she shook Carlisle's hand

Carlisle nodded his head and it was Tony's turn

He stepped forward and took a deep breath and repeated Meg's action.

"Anthony Swam, but please call me Tony……………Sir" he said

"Carlisle will do son" When Carlisle said "son" Tony smiled and went to introduce himself to Esme.

"You look exactly like your mother" Esme looked like she was about to cry when she said this.

"Aren't I supposed to Grandma" Tony smiled

"Hey Beautiful" Tony said to Rose

"Hey sexy" Rose responded. We all laughed, at least jasper, Emmett, Ben, Tony, Rose, Meg, Em, and John.

Tony and Rose hugged like they were old friends.

"It's so good to see you" Rose said

He also gave manly hugs to jasper and Emmett

All of them introduce them selves to Ryan, Kristen, Alice and Edward.

"Hey how about we go sit and talk" I said to everyone

Tony took the laptop which was a white Dell and plugged it in next to the TV case where other laptops were.

It took a minute for conversation to begin but soon everyone was talking to each other.

John was getting to Edward and Ryan, Tony and Ben were talking to jasper and Emmett about the latest video games, Meg and Ally were talking to Alice, Rose, Kristen and Emily was enjoying a conversation with Carlisle and Esme about doctor stuff, when I got up to get a Bottle of water.

"Mom, get me one" Tony said

I took two bottles of water of the Fridge and threw one to Tony.

Everyone's eyes from the Cullen family were on us, watching us drink our water.

"Ok there is something you should know about us" I told everyone.

**Sorry it's so short. Review and I might just Write one more this week **********


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

Bella POV

"There is something you should know about us" I said

"We are not regular vampires, exactly" John finished

"You have got to be kidding me, you are going to tell them" Ben asked

"I don't even know their names" HE finished

"You are making a mistake, mom" Tony said

"I acutely agree with the boys, we don't know if they'll tell someone" Meg added.

"Plus, they are ……." Tony added

"Young Man, I Will not tolerate that kind to language in my house" John used his 'don't mess with me' voice.

If there is anything that the kids are afraid of that is John or me and its kind of funny because John is the funny one, and I have never in my live scared someone. People usually scared me.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"As I was saying, we call our selves the elements" I said to the Cullens after john told me to go ahead.

"We have power that some from each element on earth" John finished

"And our eyes correspond those powers" Emily added

"So what element powers do you have Bella?" Alice asked completely ignoring that she interrupted John.

I looked at John to see if he was ok, because he is my brother that I never had, but he just nodded for mew to go on.

"I am the Earth, as you can see my eyes are green" I answered

"What about your family?" Carlisle asked

"Well, Tony has the power of Lighting, and Ally has the power of Water, Meg Has the power of Wind, and Ben has the power of Fire, Em as the power of hurricanes, and John controls the Weather with other various things" I said smiling at John when I said the last statement.

"A lot of various things" He laughed


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

We have been talking for about some time, just catching up, and finding out what we have been ding for the last hundred years; When I looked at the time, it two in the morning.

"Ok, guys its time to go sleep" I tell the kids.

"Mom, come on," tony said, then he looked at the clock, "it's only 2 am." "Holy crap, its 2 am" he yelled when the time finally resister in the brain.

All the kids ran to upstairs to their bedrooms yelling 'good nights'

"We should go to" Esme said.

"No, kids are only going to bed because they have to wake up at 5 to go for a run."

They nodded and went back to talking, Carlisle and John were talking about some books that vampires wrote, Alice, Rose, Kristi, Esme were talking to Em about the new mall, and the boys were just talking to each other.

I went to sit down and rubbed my head, it was a tiring day.

"You should go to bed also" I heard jasper say

"No, I am fine" I smiled at him

"Come here" he patted the spot next to him, where he placed a pillow in his lap

I rolled my eyes but went to him nevertheless.

"So how is it going" he asked

"you know, busy with work, trying to help tony pick a college, try to get ally to actually agree to go to college; the same old same old"

"Why doesn't ally want to go to college?"

"Something about traveling round the world"

"Sounds fun"

"So does college." He laughed at that statement

"What?" I asked

"Nothing"

I could not help but smile and the next thing I know, my head is on the pillow at in his lap and I am fat asleep.

The last thing I hear is Jasper saying

"silly Bella"


	8. Chapter 8

Love

Edward POV

It was about 5 Am when I heard Ben and Tony came down stairs, so they can go on their "run". Tony was the first one to come down, he was wearing nothing but pajamas pants. I heard Kristen sigh when she was him.

"Thanks" Tony said to Kristen with a wink. "Hey, where's mom?"

I nodded to Jaspers Lap where she was sleeping. She looked so beautiful, even more than before.

"Doesn't see have a meeting in like one and half hour"

"It's actually at 7:30, so let her sleep" Emily answered.

He nodded and Ben and he went of the door jogging.

"When does the school start" Esme asked

"About 7:20"

"You can register them at any time, Tony can help you plus Karen the security is nice"

"Okay"

Bella starts to wake up and looks around. She still has the cute little face on when she wakes up.

She looks into jasper eyes and says "I Hate you for putting me to sleep"

Everyone laugh's

"Well I thought that you would want some sleep for your meeting with the mayor"

"Thanks" she says as she walked up stairs winking at Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Bella POV

Chapter 9

I went upstairs to get dressed for my meeting with the mayor, it was about the fact the people in forks don't get their Flu shot and that he should provide a day for Flu shots in Forks instead of in the hospital because the hospital is in part angles.

It should be easy but, he might also not agree.

I went to take a shower. As the hot water hit my tight muscles from the lack of sleep, I thanked jasper again because they would be worse if I got no sleep.

He so helpful at times like when he called when I was feeling so alone because it was anniversary of the day Edward left.

HE knew exactly what to say to me, and he, made me.

The Cullen's really don't give enough credit to him because he is a great guys and I don't think they see that.

I got dressed in a black dress skirt and red tank top and put a black dress jacket on top of it.

"You look nice" jasper said.

"Thanks"

"Breakfast" John asked he made pancakes.

"No I have to run"

"Can you pick up the groceries, please" Emily asked

"I have to got to the hospital afterward"

"Please we have nothing for tomorrow get together"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

I nodded and grabbed my briefcase and said good bye to everyone. I heard shouts of Good luck's. And "You look really nice in red "from Jaspers Mind

With a shake of the head I went to the meeting. I went really well and said that next year he would provide Flu shots In Forks. I was going to the hospital when I was a Black BMW in front to me and saw Carlisle in the passenger seat.

"They are probably going to the hospital" to talk about a job but who is the driver I thought.

When we got to the hospital I could not see because I had to mark in employees.

I walked behind them and saw that it was jasper what was he doing here.

I signed in the main desk and they smiled at me.

"We are here to see the supervise, he called for a interview" jasper asked Cindy

"Go stair and take a left" she said in her I don't want to be here voice

"I'll take them" I told her. She nodded and went back to her paperwork

They followed me to his office. "Can I move in" I asked

"Yeah Bella come on in"

"How did the meeting go?"

"It went great and he agreed"

"Prefect" then he saw Jasper and Carlisle. "You must the Doctors"

They nodded "Sit Down please" he said I will be right with.

"I am so sorry I made you come in your off day" HE said to me

He was the kind to guy that liked to make everyone happy so we got along great.

"It's no problem"

"Can you handle the Emergency Room for a While, them you are free to go"

"Okay" I was about to leave when he asked "actually can you help me with the interview"

"Sure" I smiled thanks

**Sorry it took so long. Review Please **

**They make Jasper Happy **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella POV

I helped Josh with the interviews and showed them the hospital.

"And this is my office" I said as we got to it. I opened the door and saw Caitlin in my chair.

"What are you doing here" I asked her.

"Check- up" she said

"Check-up?"

"Yea, I thought I might be pregnant"

"Well, are you?"

"Don't know" she said smiling

I shook my head and introduces Caitlin to Jasper and Carlisle.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Dr. Jasper Hale"

"they are the people that moved in the huge scary looking house right?"

"Yes" I said

"Well, I am Caitlin, and Bella would have killed me by if my husband didn't go to Harvard with her"

They laughed and said Hi to her.

I opened the front door and walked into the kitchen with a grocery bag.

"Tony, Ben the groceries"

They jumped from what they were doing and got them. I saw that they invited Edward and them over because the Cullen family except Esme and Carlisle were looking at me.

"Hi" I Siad

"Hi" they all answered, but they were still looking at me.

"IS there something wrong"

"No, bella there is nothing wrong, they are just being STUPID" Jasper answered me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"So how was the first day of school" I asked Alice

"good"

"Anything happen" i said trying to get something out

"Kind of"

"What?"

"Something"

"Do you want to explain it to me" I asked slowly.

"OH, right" she said

"well"

"Did you know that Tony is friends with humans" she asked me

"Yes, and what's wrong with them"

"They are humans"

"and you are a Vampire" I said getting mad. "A bloodsucking monster who kills innocent people"

"Bella, you know we don't kill humans" Edward said getting mad.

"How do I know that? Plus you kill animals and the more innocent than Humans RIGHT Edward?" they were pissing me off. They had a problem with me being friends with some one yet they want to be believe its ok to kill animals.

"Bella"

I put up my hand to stop him. "IF you have a problem with us being friends with Humans then I have I problem with you drinking blood, Animal or Human"


End file.
